


The Flag Loving Face Stealer

by Super_Scene_It



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, im not entirely sure where this is going but it is going somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Scene_It/pseuds/Super_Scene_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm's freaking out because he thinks Steve Rogers looks like him. But no one else seems to think so.</p><p> <br/><i>"Why does your dad look like me?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flag Loving Face Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure everyone and their mom have written a superfam fic at some point. Well here's somewhat of a first attempt at it and I dunno if the Cap/Torch look-a-like thing has gotten old yet so here's to hoping this fic is actually any good

“Johnny...You're making this weird. Please stop making this weird.”

It's nearly two in the morning and usually the tender feel of Peter's hands traveling along the length of his bare chest, grazing and grinding intimately with such impacting friction against the most sensitive of areas was more than enough to make him go brain dead and breathless in a matter of seconds, but the mood's been poisoned and all of Peter's efforts had been compromised. Ever since meeting the man unmasked face to face for the first time only hours prior, its all his mind could think about. And it was all he could seem to talk about.

“Your dad looks like me!” He was screaming at the ceiling because apparently he was speaking to deaf ears. “Do you hear me? Your dad looks like _me_!”

Clumsy hands were fumbling along the waistband of Johnny's jeans while Peter's lips were incessantly trying to shush him with a sloppy kiss and with the wavering of Johnny's head it ended up barely hitting it's target.

“I'm serious!” Johnny went on, hands flailing about between the gap of Peter's arms. “Why am I the only one who sees this?”

What was supposed to be a harmless and rather exciting meet and greet with his new boyfriend's parents turned out to be quite the traumatic experience. The exact moment the man turned around, the revelation had Johnny gawked. It was like looking directly into a mirror. Of course he took into account that the man was much older, taller and buffer and extremely old fashioned (who even reads newspapers anymore?) but putting those attributes aside the man had his face, his hair, his eyes and it was such an unmistakable, uncanny resemblance Johnny had sworn it was a visit from the future. Or perhaps a clone. Or one of those really good Life Model Decoys Nick Fury always had running around. It was too much of a coincidence to rule out anything of a possibility, even the most ridiculous of sorts. But it all sounded completely absurd because this man wasn't just any man. This man was the actual legendary Steve Rogers, Captain America himself.

It appeared both Stark and Rogers hadn't noticed anything, and if they had well they were doing a real good job of pretending they hadn't. Which was more than Johnny could say for himself. He was completely floored and unresponsive at times, too occupied by his one-sided staring contest with the iconic hero throughout much of the dinner which had earned him a jab or two in the ribs from Peter. But apparently the old war soldier hadn't thought much of it, most likely mistaken and dismissed the strange reactions as one of admiration. And Johnny couldn't fault the man. He was kind, polite, everything you would have ever imagined the famous Captain America to be. He really lived up to the name. There was a reason a lot of people looked up to him. All the pleasant things said about him were well-deserved. He was the face of this country. But that face wasn't his. It didn't belong to him. So while Peter was begging his dads to let him spend the night, Johnny was busy freaking out in the bathroom. And when he finally told Peter about it he just laughed it off. Kind of like what he's doing right now.

Johnny squirmed under Peter's weight. “I'm freaking out over here!”

“Stop it already,” Peter begged, pinning the blond against the mattress. “How do you expect me to do this if you're going to keep bringing up my dad?!”

Johnny sunk into the pillow with this unusual countenanced form of disappointment tainted with self guilt that little had he known had been proprietary to someone else.

“Alright. I'm sorry,” he gave in. However, what he half expected to be a glimmer of glee was all but a face of horror when he met Peter's gaze.

Johnny only quirked a curious brow, “What? I got somethin' on my face?”

Before his hand could investigate, something clicked and Peter was pushing off of him in such haste, eyes taped wide open and sharp like a hawk.

“Oh my god...” Peter breathed out in an almost inaudible whisper.

Even through the dark Johnny could see Peter had went pale in the same way he always had when he would cling onto him during the pinnacle point of a bad horror film, and it probably took him much longer than it should have to reach the realization that the brunet had come to the same conclusion of his accusations.

“You look like my dad.” Peter shuddered.

“Uh...correction,” Johnny pointed, “Your dad looks like _me_.” He poked a thumb to his chest for emphasis.

“Why do you look like my dad?!”

“You mean: why does your dad look like me.”

“Oh my god!” Peter clutched his head as if he were trying to hold it in place to stop it from falling off. “I'm freaking out!”

“No!” Johnny shook him. “You're not the one who's suppose to be freaking out! I'm supposed to be freaking out! Me! Me only!”

“Johnny, what does this mean? Why do you look like him?”

“Stop saying that.” Johnny broke off of him with folded arms patented with a huff. “I don't look like him. He looks like _me_. I was here first!”

“Well, not technically--”

“Why does he look like me?!”

“How am I suppose to know?!” Peter shouted.

“Well, he's your dad!” Johnny shot back.

“Stop yelling! You're going to wake them up!”

“Well, good! It'll give me a chance to confront that flag loving face stealer.”

They both fell silent and it held good cause. Neither of them knew the greater meaning of this circumstance, well granted it had any meaning at all, or even the repercussions of the matter. Peter confirmed it wasn't just speculation, there was a striking similarity in appearances, but figuring out how to go about bringing something like this to light was the real challenge. It was practically the equivalent of dropping an atomic bomb. What exactly would he say in a confrontation? Like most things, he hadn't exactly thought any of this through.

“What are we going to do?” Peter whispered, sounding desperate and quite tiresome at this point.

Johnny only had a shrug to offer, which was nothing much to alleviate the situation. “I dunno, Pete. You're the smart one, you figure it out.”

“Well, I don't know. I mean, should we wake my dads?”

Johnny wasn't sure if it was such a good idea, but he also didn't know what exactly constitutes for a good idea in this kind of predicament. Good idea or not, it was the only one they had that would give him some real answers.“Okay, yeah, I guess. But, like, say what?”

Peter paused and blinked twice like he wasn't expecting the response. “I...I dunno, maybe...like...I dunno!” Peter scrubbed at his messy dark hair, digging for answers. And Johnny waited patiently, hoping his boyfriend could find some.

“Maybe...maybe we should wait.” Peter finally spoke up a short moment later.

“Wait? Wait for what?”

“I dunno. Maybe we should talk to Reed Richards or something. ”

“What? No, I don't have time for his nerdy experiments--”

“Maybe he can run some tests on you.”

Johnny eyes Peter suspiciously, narrowing his blue orbs menacingly. “Wait a minute.” His chin pulled back into his neck, “You think _I'm_ the clone here?!”

Peter's face blanked and he shook his head defiantly, “No, I didn't say that.”

“Yeah, you did! You practically did!”

“No--”

“I don't believe this!” The blond threw his hands up toward the ceiling. “Are you kidding me right now?!”

“Johnny, calm down. I didn't say that.”

A defect of loyalty. It was the worst kind of betrayal. When the one person you trust the most doesn't even dignify you with the same amount of faith. Everything was starting to boil over and it was proving to be too much. The train had officially run off its track. It's only been a couple of hours and already this entire thing was turning his life into a train wreck.

“Hey, hey,” Peter took Johnny by the sides of his face. “Hey, I don't doubt you, okay?”

When Johnny brought Peter into his line of vision he could tell it was too much for him too. He needed answers just as much as he did, and he was determined to get them.

He shook his head, “Yeah...yeah, okay.”

Peter pressed his lips to his for reassurance but it didn't feel right on either of their part. It felt pressured and forced and didn't send his heart soaring into the night sky lit up in blinding flash of flames like he had expected it always would when they collided perfectly together like two pieces of the same puzzle. Instead it only piled up more questions of uncertainty.

“Let's get some sleep,” Peter suggested, when their mouths finally parted. “We'll deal with this in the morning.”

The brunet would climb up behind him and settle in beside him, but when Johnny would lay to face him Peter only pulled up his blanket and turned his back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well obvs i can't just leave it there. But since im the worst at planning these things i still got some stuff to figure out because im one of those people who just writes a fic without even fully knowing where the heck im going with it. I get really carried away and this wasn't suppose to turn into a two-parter or whatever-parter. Matter of fact, it wasn't even supposed to end that way. Like I said, I'm the worst at planning these things


End file.
